Big heroes, bigger dreams
by wern212
Summary: Short story I felt like writing. Yang has some weird dreams. A little bit of bumblebee to keep things interesting. T for safety.


"It is simple, is it not? You are defeated. There is nothing you can do."

Yang allowed herself a small smile. Why were all criminal masterminds always so overly dramatic?

"I guess I can't really do anything Torchwick, except of course to blow up your entire operation with one press of the button." Ok, so maybe she was being a bit dramatic herself, but the look on his face as she pulled out the detonator? Priceless.

"Click." Three seconds of silence. Then, the largest explosion she had ever heard. She felt her ears ringing.

"Damn you, and your compatriots. Damn all of team RWBY! I will be back." Brave words, but as Torchwick moved to escape out of his secret hideout, there was a figure that jumped in the way.  
"Not. So. Fast." Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee dust company, jumped in front of Torchwick just as he was about to leave.

Yang wouldn't describe what happened next as a fight, as most fights don't end after a single strike. All the fury and hate Weiss had build up for the man these last few years was unleashed in a single strike that send him flying backwards several yards. Even Yang was impressed. They grabbed Torchwick and headed for the exit.

Of course, now came the second fun part, the first being the detonation of several remote explosives that had destroyed most of Torchwick's army of robot's. As they walked out of the underground base, they were greeted by the local defense force, and behind that, their fans. You see, team RWBY had been quite active in Vale, earning them quite some fame. Of course, the girls didn't mind, having earned the respect and adoration of the public a dozen times over. After all, they had spent years traveling through the wilds hunting Grimm. A little reward for that time wouldn't hurt.

As they walked out of the base, someone walked up to them. Yang spotted him immediately: captain Farres, captain of the local law enforcement. Walking up to him, they handed Torchwick over.

"He's all yours now captain. Try to keep him locked up for a little bit longer this time."

The captain immediately went bright red. Only three days ago, Torchwick had let himself get captured after a short firefight. However, it turned out to all be part of some elaborate plan, as he busted out less then five hours later.

"Of course ma'am, he's not escaping again."

Next to her, Blake couldn't suppress a small laugh. They had all been in the business long enough to know that it was only time until people like Torchwick broke out again. And since the death penalty was forbidden in Vale, there really weren't any other options. Not that team RWBY cared: capturing Torchwick had become a steady source of income for the team.

Walking to the crowd, several people stormed at them, asking for autographs, pictures and who-knows-what. Although she loved the attention, Yang had to admit that she was more than a little tired, and was looking forward to getting home. Sighing, she grabbed a pen and started signing. Such was the life of a superstar action heroine.

After about half an hour, the crowd started to part. The few people that where left were mostly news reporters hoping for a good story. A few group pictures and some basic explanation later, even these last few people left, and the team was alone.

Weiss grabbed her scroll out of her pocket, and while looking on it, asked: "So, what do you to do now?"

Yang laughed, grabbed the scroll and said: "How about an extra long weekend? Starting right now?"

Weiss grabbed her scroll back, looking somewhat angry: "It's only Wednesday. How can it already be weekend?"

Yang just laughed: "Sorry Weiss, what was that? I'm enjoying my weekend. Come on Blake, let get home and have some fun."

Blake looked at her: "What did you have in mind?"

Yang walked close to her and whispered in her ear: "I can think of a few things."

Before jumping on her motorcycle, Yang turned and said: "Weiss, I was serious. We could all use some rest. You and Ruby go home and have fun."

At these words, both Ruby and Weiss went bright red. Luckily, nobody was around to hear them, otherwise things might have gotten awkward.

Before Weiss could reply, Yang rode of into the city.

Arriving at their house, Blake got of first, while Yang moved the motorcycle into the garage. As she walked into the living room, she saw Blake standing there. Before she could say anything, Yang pulled her into a kiss. When she pulled away, Blake opened her mouth to say something:

"BEEP BEEP BEEP"

Yang shook up and looked around. She was in her dorm, lying on her bed.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she mumbled "It was all a dream."

A small voice came from across the room: "What was all a dream?"

Looking up, she saw Ruby sitting in her bed, looking down at her.

"Nothing sis. Just... nothing."

"Ok, you should get up. Don't want to be late for class."

**I had a shitty day so I felt like writing something. I didn't spend a lot of time on it, so it's on the short side.**


End file.
